Love like fools (Eren and Levi)
by Belarusian
Summary: Eren and Levi are desperately in love but its hard to act like they don't care for each other, sneaking around and being in love isn't all. Can Eren and Levi hide there love?


Part One

**Eren's P.O.V.**

The other day we went outside the walls finally after weeks and I was really quite prepared to kick ass! But I'm only excited to see Levi because you know. He's pretty fucking sexy and it seems I'm the only one who thinks so. Any way as I stood in the rows of all brave people, my eye caught someone staring at me. It was Levi. His eyes glistened into the sun as if he were our savior. One day I'll have that one moment with Levi as our lips touch slowly and love like no other.

There was always a problem with that anyways so I highly doubt that it would work anyways. He looked away slowly with his head down. He was so down to earth that it just made me giggle knowing how much he cares for us looser's. I looked next to me and I saw Mikasa in a distance literally staring at me. I feel bad for her always having to look up after me and if I were to do one thing wrong she immediately thinks its her fault. Like how it was my fault that I left my mom left to die. Having to watch was much more painful as walking away as if it were nothing.

Being truthful, I'm glad that my mom left an order to Mikasa. At least now I actually have a real friend who actually gives a shit about me. I just wish that mom were here to see how great me and Mikasa turned out after years. I swear to god that one day I will find that dumb bastard who ate my mom! Those bitches deserve every fucking right to die! All of 'em! Great now I'm starting to form tears in my eyes. God damn it I can't have people see me like this.

I looked up at the sky, It was a light blue with some little clouds in it. It really was a nice afternoon. As I looked back down everyone flew into action over the walls and ready to attack. I looked around me and the only two with me was Levi and Mikasa patiently waiting for me to swing into action.

"Hey kid, are you going or not because I don't need to waste my time on waiting on a slow poke like you Eren." Levi stared at me with squinted eyes. His eyebrows were slanted as if he were angry but I knew he wasn't considering the fact the sun did shine right on top of us.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I was spacing out. That's all... and besides why did you stay behind?" I questioned Levi.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You get sensitive easily." Levi chucked at me as I turned my head away as I blushed. Mikasa stood next to me and yanked on my arm.

"Eren you go on duty with Levi so go with him, I'll meet you in the forest." Then in a blink of an eye she was gone outta sight. Levi stood in front of me holding out his hand. I reached out and then he took me into his arms. I swung onto his body and my crotch touched his. He looked at me and smirked and I felt a push to my member. I blushed and some what got turned on.

"I'm sorry Eren I couldn't help myself." Levi swung tree to tree till we reached the group meeting up in the middle of the trees no sight of Titan's anywhere. We stopped at a tree just above the crowd of survey corps. He leaned me on the tree. We stared at each other as we gazed in each others eyes. Just then Levi and I were kissing. He came forward and grabbed my crotch. I moaned as we kissed. I started to blush as we parted from each other.

"Eren, I love you…" Levi said quietly. I hugged him making sure my arms were around his neck. I kissed his cheek lightly and soon after I told him the same thing. I leaned at him and he pushed my harder on the tree. I swatted down and in front of my face was his crotch. I grabbed it and went back up again to see Levi smiling along with blushing. He grabbed my face and stroked it softly and kissed me once more.

We both went on a different branch short after and listened the general talk. I laughed softly because I couldn't get over what just happened with Levi and I.

Authors note:

thank you guys for reading and if you enjoy it ill try to update as soon as possible, i hoped you enjoyed it and leave me good feedback!

~Belarusian


End file.
